


I Still Do

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Can maybe be seen as ship since i feel like for once it can have a small chance of working in cybv, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: After the events of the Other One arriving, Megatron has somehow survived.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Still Do

This is fine. This was easy to adapt to. This was perfectly okay.

That's what Optimus Prime told himself as he paced in the hall of the medical facility right outside Megatron's room. It really felt like he was lying to himself. When the Other One had burned Megatron's chest like that and Megatron had fallen, and he had held him before the mecha before him had gone unconscious and well... It had been rather clear to him that Megatron was dead. Or if he wasn't, there simply would never be enough time to save him, no matter how much he had hated to admit that. There was too much to deal with, someone who was even more destructive, and said someone would never hesitate. Not anymore. And yet, he had still urgently asked Ratchet to at least try, even if the frame he was holding was horribly cold. 

Everything had been getting so much better, too. No longer completely at war, no longer a dying planet, they had a compromise and there was a _chance_ that compromise could've gotten better, too. And then everything had been torn apart so much quicker than ever before. Some people had celebrated, some had seemed... Indifferent. He wasn't sure if he was the only one mourning or not. He wouldn't doubt it, sadly. 

Yes, he had mourned. He had grieved and he had to accept the death of such an old friend fast, not because he was used to having to that at this point it was like habit, but because if he didn't everyone and everything else could fall apart so fast it would all be irreparable. That wasn't to say Hot Rod and Soundwave weren't doing well, but he was needed, and he had to make sure he was available for such. It wasn't even by just his own Autobots anymore. It was so many _more_ now. 

And then, Ratchet had given the news that somehow, someway, Megatron was _alive_ from some kind of insane miracle, as always. Just barely, but he _was_. Of course, Optimus was happy he was alive. He wasn't upset at the concept at all. But... It was a strange and distressful thing, having to reverse the effects of the acceptance of death. It didn't feel _real_. 

And yet here he was, the only thing separating him and Megatron being the door and his own anxiety. His pacing finally stopped directly in front of the room entrance, and he let his vents clear themselves slowly, as well as questioned why this was so hard compared to everything else. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You'll do fine." Said Ratchet's voice from behind him. Optimus turned and smiled to him, and possibly feeling satisfied with what he could do but still clearly needing to get to work, Ratchet moved away. Optimus mimicked a sigh with his vents, then finally opened the door. 

The room itself was incredibly simple. A small, white, sterile medical room, though with added extra security at the doorway. (Megatron was known for somehow getting out of bizarre situations.) Only one one window shown outward to Iacon, as that was really all the room it had. Even then, said window had a high-level security lock over it despite being on the sixth floor. 

It was both a hospital room and a prison, in a way. There was a reason why he was given a room alone, after all, and why Optimus noticed at least five cameras... That were _visible_. 

Though, the first thing he heard upon arriving in the room was the beeping of a spark monitor. And, what he saw regarding the actual patient made the situation look just as bad as he feared it was while he noticed the multiple medical machines hooked up to Megatron. And despite this, the (ex?)warlord still had the ability to somehow almost look casual or used to his injuries, like as if he hadn't almost died horrifically at the hands of another version of himself. 

"Took you long enough. I could hear you pacing, you know," Megatron's voice was filled with much more struggle and static than disdain, "You're not quiet." 

Optimus hoped his embarrassment didn't show on his face and decided to walk forwards, "It is good to see you again, old friend." Megatron's expression went blank, and he turned his face away from him. Silence in the room lasted for much longer than anyone reasonable would ever be comfortable with. The Prime pulled up something to sit on and placed it by the berth wear Megatron lay. 

"I had thought you to most likely be dead." He stated bluntly and quietly, "Your spark was almost melted down by him." 

"I can still feel it." Megatron admitted with an odd hint of humor to his voice. Optimus frowned deeply. He would be shocked if he didn't, if he was being honest. To be so power hungry to do that to a different version of yourself... That was just bordering on something worse than what mecha would call "pure insanity". 

"Ratchet told me that..." That it would be permanent to a degree, that there would still be extreme struggle long after, that it could calm down but never go away, that the spark was horrifically scarred, "there may be recovery issues." 

Megatron turned back toward him, "Your point?" 

"You do not have to decide now, but I would like to offer my help." He said as softly and gentle as possible. Megatron's expression looked shocked, then confused, then finally decided to shift and land on completely unreadable. Optimus continued after some pause, "I do not... I do not think you should be _alone_ during this." He wrapped his hands together and moved his gaze away. 

"And in return...?" Megatron questioned in that tone. The one where he pretended to be angry but was secretly hopeful and curious. Optimus quickly moved his gaze back to Megatron and had to stop himself from huffing in frustration after seeing Megatron had his expression changed to that of frustration. 

"Megatron." 

"What game are you playing here, Prime?" The owner of the name had his eyes narrowed now.

"Megatron. I missed you. _I still do_." The last words ended up only being followed by silence thick enough to crush someone. Not to mention that the words had sounded louder than he had intended. Megatron stared at him, looking incredulous. Optic contact felt like it wasn't broken for hours, but it was probably only seconds or minutes.

"You're the biggest fool I've ever known."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> waa sorry if this is messy but here. I rlly love the dynamic these two have in cybv and it was absolutely a challenge writing them.


End file.
